Corazon de Condominio
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Ino siempre estuvo rodeada de rumores de todo tipo y nunca le importo pero ahora todo se habia arruinado estaba sola y con un nuevo rumor a flote


Hola a todos espero que estén bien y gracias por pasar a leer mis humildes fics de verdad lo aprecio.

Bueno y dejando los sentimentalismos de lado aquí otro aporte a esta linda pareja

Dedicado a todas las hermosas fans del ShikaIno espero les guste

Advertencias. Creo que ni ninguna

**.**

**.**

************ CORAZON DE CONDIMINIO ************

**.**

**.**

Ino Yamanaka desde pequeña ha estado envuelta en rumores de todo tipo ya estaba más que acostumbrada no se le hacía raro su simple respuesta cuando le preguntaban si le molestaba su única respuesta era

-Déjalos que hablen es solo envidia- Creció con ese lema puesto que ningún comentario le afectaba.

Eso era lo que creían todos que era de piedra, puesto que eso era lo que su apariencia les decía.

Conforme crecía los rumores iban cambiando al igual conforme a su edad y la etapa que menos esperaba y sabia que daría más de que hablar fue cuando cumplió diecinueve años, ese momento fue cuando la bomba estallo.

Su padre estaba siempre a su lado apoyándola en momentos difíciles pero ahora ya no sabía si confiar en él, por miedo a que la rechazara después de lo que se divulgo en Konoha cuando ella comenzó a hacer misiones que consistían en seducir y matar asesinos los más peligrosos, los que nadie más podían atrapara y conseguir información como ella no existía nadie.

La única persona que la apoyaba y eso era lo que quería creer era la Hokage dado que a ella le convenía estar de su lado o de lo contrario se había hartado de esas misiones donde cientos de hombres la habían tocado la habían besado y no dejaba que siguieran cuando menos se los imaginaban ellos yacían muertos a los pies de esa rubia.

Y eso no era lo único los rumores incrementaron sobre su virginidad por la soltura que ella siempre tenia por el sexo opuesto las miradas estaban puestas en ella en todo momento.

Ese sentimiento que tanto le gustaba cuando la miraban se había esfumado ya no la veían con admiración, con sorpresa o unos cuantos que la veían con amor.

Ahora todo había cambiado la veían con desprecio como si fuera una cualquiera dado que siempre estaba con un hombre, personas especiales para ella que no la dejaron cuando los rumores empezaron y que se convirtieron en sus confidentes en su hombro donde llorar nunca estuvo sola.

Todos sus amigos compañeros de generación estaba con ella y eso era lo que más controversias causaron. Cada día estaba con alguien diferente un día con Kiba, Naruto, Chouji, Shino por más raro que se viera hasta Neji y Sasuke estuvieron a su lado esos dos hombres de hielo fue una sorpresa hasta para ella y sin olvidar al más importante a Shikamaru el era diferente desde que había subido de rango siempre estaba fuera de Konoha y casi no lo veía de no ser por las cartas que le moreno le mandaba no sabría nada de él.

Y como de costumbre en esa mañana no fue la excepción que todas las miradas de ancianas, hombres, y demás estuvieran sobre ella, pero esta vez fue diferente ella estaba sola todos se habían ido a alguna misión o tenia cosas que hacer.

Ella no quería ser un estorbo y mucho menos depender de alguien así que no le importo estar sola camino hacia el hospital haría medio turno para ayudar ya que la mayoría del personal estaba ausente por un virus que se propagó.

Camino lentamente sin mirar a los que sin alguna vergüenza la veía al caminar dando así su tan conocida personalidad de que no le importaba.

Al llegar no vio a nadie sin más se dirigió a su consultorio a esperar a algún paciente enfermo y quizá como era de esperarse algún hombre que solo quería que usara sus encantos en el.

Ya estaba harta tuvo más de esos hombre que personas realmente enfermas parecían acosadores siempre aparecían cuando ella tenía turno y cuando acababa mágicamente desaparecían.

-Ey puerca- Una voz la detuvo antes de que saliera del hospital

-¿Qué quieres frente? Hoy no estoy de humor-

-Solo quería que fuéramos a comer y recordar viejos tiempos-Lo dijo lo más tranquila

-Bien vamos- Accedió sin ganas después de todo no había hablado con la peli rosa desde hace tiempo y así despejaría su mente de tantos rumores que ya la tenían harta

Caminaron por las concurridas calles de Konoha y las miradas puestas en ella no podían faltar.

-Vaya veo que tienes muchos admiradores- Su curiosidad pudo más después de todo no podía creer todo lo que se decía de la rubia ella la conocía perfectamente y estaba segura de que todos estaban equivocados.

-No te burles ya estoy cansada de ellos ya no se qué hacer para que me dejen en paz- Estaba irritada, fastidiada, cansada y todo lo que se le podía imaginar.

Entraron a un restaurante y tomaron la mesa del fondo por petición de Ino ya que así por una vez en su vida no escucharan lo que decía, para cambiar todo y hacer otro rumor.

-Ya suéltalo Sakura ¿de qué querías hablar?- Estaba más que segura de que algo quería saber no era común que ella se tomara tiempo libre solo para hablar con ella.

-No sé de que hablas- fingió total inocencia lo cual no funciono con Ino ya que la conocía de sobra

-No finjas te conozco ¿de qué rumor te enteraste y quieres aclarar?- Siempre era así desde que tuvo la mayoría de edad las personas solo se acercaban para preguntar sobre los rumores incluso su padre ¿Cómo era posible? Los únicos que no lo hacían y no la juzgaban eran esos amigos que ningún vez en su vida imagino tener. -¿De qué soy virgen? Si lo soy ¿De qué ando con media Konoha? Eso no es verdad mmm déjame pensar ¿Qué otra cosa he escuchado?

-Ino tranquila yo se que los rumores son falsos y no quiero saber nada de ello bien solo relájate y come-

Ino no le creyó algo tramaba y tenía que averiguar que era antes de que la bomba creciera.

-¿Es de Sasuke?- se atrevió a preguntar y no pudo evitar reír cuando vio que la peli rosa al escucharla se atragantara con un pedazo de pan

-Cerda no digas eso, no tiene nada que ver Sasuke ya me dijo todo por cierto gracias- No había tenido tiempo de agradecerle con tanto tiempo que pasaba en el hospital

-No hay de qué frente te lo mereces- Sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería a su relación con el moreno ay que si no hubiera sido por Ino Sasuke nunca se le hubiera declarado.

Comieron ya más relajadas y salieron Ino dispuesta a irse a su casa y Sakura de nuevo al hospital

-Bien ya se una manera de pagártelo- Ino sol arqueo una ceja – Hay un nuevo rumor dicen que tienes corazón de condominio para que no te caiga el baldazo de agua fría cuando te lo diga tu padre que estoy más que segura te está esperando en tu casa

-Bien gracias por la advertencia-Camino a su casa pensando en la mejor manera de zafarse lo cual no logro.

Jamás en toda su vida creyó que su padre le dijera cosa hirientes que no le bastaba con que ella se partiera la vida entrenando, el departamento ambu, que por cierto era el mejor elemento que tenia, y perfeccionando las técnicas de su clan a la perfección.

Al parecer no le daría el gusto a nadie ahora estaba segura que estaba sola sin más salió de su casa no quería que su padre la viera llorar se fue a su lugar preferido y el que nadie lo encontraría sol ahí se permitía desahogar sacando todo ese dolor que tenia y solo así podía sacarlo.

Golpeaba el césped de aquel bosque mientras lagrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus orbes, sacando todo lo que tenía hasta que se canso se recargo en un tronco y abrazo sus rodillas permaneció así por un buen rato hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien que se dirigía a ella, paso por su m ente que era un asesino en busca de su próxima presa en esa aldea y que mejor que fuera ella para así acabar con su absurda existencia pero al notar quien era hubiera preferido mil veces al asesino.

-Ino ¿qué pasa?- inmediatamente aquella presencia se sentó a su lado

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me pasa algo?-

-Solo vienes aquí cuando algo malo sucede-

-Vete Shikamaru quiero estar sola-

-No seas problemática diem que pasa

-¿Qué me pasa? Esa no es la pregunta indicada Shikamaru

-¿Entonces cual es la pregunta indicada?

-…-

-Ino-

-¿Ya te enteraste del nuevo rumor?

-Ino es eso déjalo aun lado ignóralos que paso con la Ino a la que nada le importaba y mucho menos que dijeran algo de ella

-No existe Shikamaru nunca existió- Tenía razón aun recordaba las noches que se la pasaba llorando a causa de lo que decían de ella

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Estaba preocupado nunca la había visto así se acerco para abrazarla lo cual consiguió que ella volviera a sollozar en su hombro.

Estuvieron así por un largo rato Shikamaru espero a que ella comenzara a hablar para así desahogarse.

-Sabes ahora resulta que tengo corazón de condominio- Y a era tiempo de decirle antes de que alguien le dijera y no tener esa charla nunca más- es ilógico solo porque me ven con alguien diferente no significa que tenga una relación ¿cierto?

-Tienes razón- La animo a que siguiera ya que si algo así la hizo llorar de esa manera iba a ser muy largo lo bueno es que estaba en una posición cómoda con Ino sobre su pecho y aprisionada en sus brazos prisión que no quiso deshacer.

-Tengo excelentes motivos con Chouji, Neji y Sasuke, me ayudan a entrenar y mejorar mis técnicas en esas misiones de seducción y no perder mi tan valioso tesoro- se sonrojo al notar que había hablado de más.

-Me alegra escuchar eso pero dime ¿por qué ellos?

-Es simple los asesinos tienen mente fría y quien mejor que ellos para eso me han ayudado mucho y Chouji me ayuda con las técnicas de mi clan

-Veo que has estado ocupada

-No te burles Nara no es fácil

-Y ¿qué hay de Naruto y Kiba?

-Ellos me ayudan a pasar un agradable rato y olvidar a los demás

-¿y solo por eso llorabas?- No le veía el sentido a tal cosa si ella sabía lo que realmente sucedía no se lo tenía que demostrar a los demás como ella creía –No le veo el sentido

-No lo vez porque no has estado aquí, no puedes entender lo difícil que es –Se levanto bruscamente al decirle que no tenia caso llorar por algo así recordando el verdadero motivo lagrimas volvieron a brotar- No sabes lo que ha pasado no es solo el rumor es lo que provocan y no se dan cuenta ¿sabes que he tenido problemas con mi padre?- Y al ver negar al moreno mientras de levantaba para cercarse a ella- Hoy fue la peor ya sabía que no está contento con que haga misiones de ese tipo pero sin embargo no me felicita lo que he logrado dado que todos mis esfuerzos los atribuyen a que me acosté con alguien no me dan crédito.

-Ino no es así yo lo reconozco se por lo que has pasado para conseguir todo lo que lograste-

-Parece que eres el único nadie más lo reconoce

-Y Chouji, Kiba, Naruto y los demás también te lo reconocen-

-Ese no es problema no es fácil para mí saber que el principal apoyo que tenia al que me impulso para ser la mejor ninja me abandonara me reprochara al igual que todos que no lo hice por mi misma que piensa que soy una cualquiera que se avergüenza de ser mi padre- Sintió sus piernas flaquear y antes de que cayera de rodillas al piso Shikamaru la detuvo y la abrazo fuertemente para que no cayera.

-Ino no es verdad l que dijo sol está confundido-Trato de animarla lo cual supo que lo logro cuando su respiración comenzó a estabilizarse y se pudo apoyar por sí misma.

-Gracias Shika me alegra de que llegaras en este momento-

-No hay de que Ino-

-¿Qué hare cuando no estés?-Sabia que ese momento no duraría para siempre ya que el Nara salía mucho de misión y eso la asustaba.

-No te preocupes ya no me iré mis misiones fuera terminaron y estaré aquí para ti- le limpio los rastros de lagrimar y le beso dulcemente la mejilla- ¿Sabes por qué?

-¿Por qué?

-Por la razón de que yo comprare y seré dueño absoluto de ese condominio que tienes- la abrazo y señalo su corazón.

-Eres un tonto- Estaba dispuesta a irse se soltó de su agarre y antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos sintio como Shikamaru la jalaba hacia el aprisionándola de nuevo.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo los labios del moreno estaban sobre los de ella besándola tierna y apasionadamente beso que ella no dudo en corresponder separándose a centímetros de su boca sonrió genuinamente

-Pero lo tienes que cuidar y dar mantenimiento-

-Lo hare- le contesto sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería la rubia y la beso nuevamente.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

Bien y que les pareció espero que les haya gustado estaré esperando ansiosa sus comentarios y demás ya saben que todo es bien recibido.

Nos vemos pronto besos

Sayo!


End file.
